Forgeheart
, looking west]] Forgeheart is the newest city of the three that have been on the Sanacraft server, the first being the Ancient City and the second being the Golden City. It is based on steampunk architecture. There is an Archive of map screenshots showing the inner city's evolution. History Early History and Design The new city was a whole new world dedicated to everything steampunk. The main materials used were originally still sandstone, stone brick, and cyan wool, because the city was initially populated mainly by buildings in these materials moved over from the late Golden City. The city layout was very regulated. It was located in a large island in an ocean, with a Lake in the middle. The city itself was located on an island formed by a stream at either end of this lake flowing west out to sea. On the coast of the lake, which was the east side of the city, there were many docks, steampunk towns, the Shipyard, and a large moat that split the coastal area into two parts: one touching the city and containing the inner wall, and a strip of land on the side of the lake, containing the outer wall. The inner city was defended from invaders first by the large outer wall big enough to have entire steampunk neighborhoods built into of it, and containing tree of the Four Castles along its length. Second, inside the outer wall there was a large moat containing the Shipyard and a space for the Factory Complex. Third, the inner wall surrounded the inner city. The inner wall was large enough to hold small towns as well, such as Sere's Village, and had the four gatehouses built into it. Just inside the inner city wall was a large canal called the Grand Canal, which formed a huge square island. This inner island held the very regulated Inner City. The inner city plan was dominated by a grid of sorts. At the middle of every side of the grid was a plaza, such as East Plaza and North Plaza. The very center of the grid used to have contained within it an unbelievably large "New Palace", set off from the rest of the city by a ring of gardens, then a moat, then the palace wall. This palace was eventually removed and replaced by a large swath of grass for building storage. The inner city soon filled with steampunk, cyan-roofed skyscrapers. Inner City The inner city, as explained above, was the central square area of the city. It was typically implied to be the area contained within the Grand Canal, but could also be interpreted to have been everything within the inner City Wall. City Remodel The city was not to keep the sandstone building style for much longer. After some time, the majority of the skyscrapers were removed, along with the gradual replacement of the cyan roofed townhouses. The new palace was removed during this time as well. The new style which replaced the sandstone involved a heavy use of quartz, nether brick, clay, and mansard roofs. This style radiated out from its origin near east plaza, and eventually covered the entire east side of the inner city. Canal Remodel Sometime later, the old city was completely redone, doing away with the changes in elevation and now including wide canals weaving throughout the design. The first buildings were the relocated east Train Station and The Plaza. Some new buildings were saved and placed within the new city, along with many new ones built specifically for their lots. The Lake was drained and replaced with the East River running north/south on the eastern border of the city, and the Chap Bridge was removed. The spawn was moved from the area east of the Chap Bridge Gatehouse to the area to the west where the bridge used to be, and two new aqueducts were added to the north and south to bring water to the city's canals. The Forgeheart Dams were retained, but the north and south castles were removed. To the west of the city, the large Breakwall was added to create a large harbor. On the eastern edge of the harbor was built the Forgeheart Palace, and in the southeastern corner of the harbor was built the Lower City. In the new center of the city was constructed the Orary. Prominent Buildings and Areas Present Buildings Areas From 2014 or Earlier Buildings Areas Parks and Plazas Old Video Here are some videos from before the recent remodel. *east plaza *link *https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=41Eg_Gv5UoM Links *Old forum posts: forum *PMC: PMC Category:Cities